


【涉英】圣诞节礼物

by Manukaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manukaaa/pseuds/Manukaaa
Summary: *R18*平安夜就是应该吃小甜饼！Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, 日日树涉/天祥院英智
Kudos: 11





	【涉英】圣诞节礼物

当街道两边的店铺飘起姜饼人甜腻的气味，店家开始挂上红绿相间又镶着金边的各种装饰时，圣诞节就这么悄悄到来了。

日日树涉已经连续闭关拍戏差不多一个星期了，在他以及大部分工作人员的一直请求下，那以严厉著称的名导终于松了口，答应给剧组放一个小小的假。

他笑着和一年一度开始在这个时候打围巾的濑名泉道了别，快活地迈进冬日的冷空气里，虽然想像还在学校里一样用自由的热气球代步，但果然想快点见到他的心情更加强烈，让他还是选择了坐保姆车，这个在一般人眼里正常得多的交通工具。

日日树涉挥别了公司派下的司机，拖着简易的行李箱，在口袋里翻找着家里的钥匙。自从他们在es大楼宿舍偷偷享受情侣时光时被明明有通告却不知为啥回到宿舍的明星突然袭击后，脸皮其实意外地也挺薄的一对小情侣便在es大楼不远处偷偷筑了个小小的爱巢。嘛，虽说如此，天祥院家大少爷眼中的小也只是相对而言的就是。

事实上，日日树涉在平安夜的前一天就告诉了天祥院英智他今天要回来的消息，说是不需要英智特意空出自己的时间在家里等他，毕竟不论是作为top偶像还是作为天祥院财阀的实际掌权人的天祥院英智都有着充分的，被事务缠身的可能性。但心底怎么说他还是盼着能在推开门的那一瞬看见他心心念念的爱人的。可窗子里隐隐昏暗的灯光，又哪里有天祥院英智的影子。

日日树涉开了门，映入眼帘的是经过精心布置的圣诞主题小屋。他在桃李炫耀搬发来的line上窥视到了这些装饰的一角，在英智的邀请下，三缺一的Fine成员一起完成了快有桃李两个人那么高的圣诞树这个大工程，还一起窝在沙发上看了关于圣诞的电影，这些从桃李的line和ins上断断续续得知的消息几乎让他在剧组里哭湿了枕头，恨不得立刻杀青回到英智和fine大家的身边一起享受一点点装饰自己的小家的快乐才好。

真是的，明明这是他和英智的家来着！他这么想着，将行李整齐地摆在门口，又把装着礼物，又被他细心裹上拐棍糖配色都礼物盒放在客厅里的茶桌上，却还是不见天祥院英智的身影。

“英智？” 他小心翼翼地喊了一声。没人在家吗？

日日树涉几乎有点沮丧了起来，他又在厨房和书房里绕了两圈，然后慢慢推开了卧室的那一扇门。

“涉，比我想象中慢呢。”声音从身后传来。天祥院英智从门板后窜出来，勾着日日树涉的脖子，呼出的空气轻轻拂过日日树涉的银发，打在他的耳垂上，带着甜腻的奶油的香味，“平安夜快乐！”

日日树涉习惯性地伸出手臂搂住扑过来的人的细腰，以防身体比常人更脆弱一些的皇帝又把自己磕了碰了。这一搂上手才发现，天祥院英智头上戴着小巧的驯鹿角，身上穿着一件露出大半腰腹的圣诞服装，暗红色丝绒衬得他的皮肤白得透明，领子开得格外的低，靠着松垮地搭在肩上的同色小披风才堪堪没有走光。

即使知道这公寓现在只有他们两人，日日树涉还是迅速地反手把背后的木门阖上了，牢牢地锁住了这满屋的春色。他咽了咽口水，突出的喉结不自觉地上下滚动，轻轻咬了咬天祥院英智自己送到门前的小巧耳垂，声音都染上了几丝沙哑，装作不明白地在天祥院英智耳边低低笑着，“英智，宝贝，你这是干什么呀？”

天祥院英智修长的手指攀上了日日树涉的小腹，那平时握着昂贵钢笔在文件上签上精美花体字的手做这档子事的时候也出乎意料地灵活，他宝石一样的蓝眼睛注视着日日树涉的脸，指腹一点一点摸索过皮带上银色的环扣，缓缓抽出了皮带扔在一边。他带着日日树涉往身后踉跄了几步，带着人倒在了身后的大床上。

为了保持平衡，日日树涉不得不两手撑在天祥院英智身侧，他低下头，他们一同选定的king size大床上此时铺满了鲜红的玫瑰花瓣，床头柜上点着暗红色的蜡烛，更称得躺在其之上的人的肤如凝脂。那人伸出手，向他发出了最直白的邀请。

“涉，满意吗？” 天祥院英智露出了一个几乎充满了小小得意的笑容，“今天的我是你的圣诞礼物哦~”

“……不满意呢，英智。” 日日树涉的眸子深沉了些许，被欲望染成了迷迭香般的深紫色，“小丑可是很贪得无厌的生物哦。”

“欸？”

“我不希望你 **只** 是我的圣诞礼物。”他这么说着，俯身吻上皇帝颤动的睫毛。他的手褪下了眼前人几乎和没穿没什么两样的充满了情趣风味的裤子，顺着腿根向里探去，果不其然摸到了一手湿润。眼前人的身体已经万全准备好了，散发着刚考过的苹果派一般的香甜气息。

他将阴茎卡在天祥院英智的臀瓣中模拟交合的动作上下顶跨，手顺着腰线向上抚去。本就是为情趣而生的衣服几乎没怎么挣扎就把主人最敏感的前胸暴露给入侵者，日日树涉的手指绕着乳晕打圈，恶趣味地看着那两点渐渐充起了血。

天祥院英智半是愉悦半是不满地喘了几声，挺了挺胸将胸前的果实送到入侵者面前。日日树涉干脆俯下身子，把红蕊纳入口中，舌尖绕着那凸起划着圈，轻轻吮吸啃咬。在他的温柔服侍下，天祥院英智地下身逐渐硬挺起来，刚想用手去抚慰下身硬得发疼的器官，却被日日树涉拦了下来，把双手上翻举过头顶，用刚被身下人褪下的皮带牢牢缠绕住，让天祥院英智无法动弹起来。

“作为一个好礼物” 他这么说着，近乎恶趣味地看着身下人被情欲染上媚意的眼眶，“不许用前面射。”

日日树涉将天祥院英智翻了个身，伸出手指在天祥院英智嘴里纠缠着他的唇舌，被舔湿得差不多后抵在后穴摁了几下，试探地探了进去，又熟门熟路地找到了天祥院英智的名干点，狠狠顶弄。天祥院英智因突如其来的快感颤抖着，后腰塌下去，美妙的腰臀线让日日树涉不禁加快了手上的动作，终于在扩张到三四指后一个顶跨将自己顶入身下人的后穴中。

快感让两人不约而同都发出了满足的声音。

日日树涉固定住天祥院英智的腰肢，身下狠狠往前送，粗大的性器顶过肠肉的褶皱，力度大得仿佛要把身下人整个撑开。周而复始，他的性器每次顶弄完又整根退出，复又全部送入，天祥院英智的肠肉不知羞耻地挽留着进入他的东西，缠绵着吸附着，肠肉被翻出又顶入，带出一片啪啪啪的撞击声和咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。

快感一重接着一重，天祥院英智感觉自己快要超过临界点。他被操得几乎不能控制住自己的身体，全身仿佛软成了一滩水，想叫却也只能发出几乎像在撒娇一般的粘腻喘声。他的双手紧紧扣着身下的床单，玫瑰花被他的指甲掐着，在雪白的床单上留下几滴淡淡的粉红汁水。一串年你的白色液体射在了两人的小腹上——天祥院英智被操射了。

此时日日树涉丝毫没有结束的迹象，他的速度丝毫不减，用几乎像是要将囊袋一起撞入身下人体内的力度侵犯掠夺着。

“不……不行了。涉，饶了我吧。” 天祥院英智终于染上了哭腔，刚刚高潮过的后穴格外敏感，根本禁受不住这样炙热而凶猛的进攻。肠道在高潮的余韵下颤抖着收缩，日日树涉低喘了一声再狠狠抽送了十几下后终于射在了天祥院英智的后穴内。精液炽热得像刚刚融化的玫瑰糖浆，几乎要把天祥院英智烫坏了。

他尖叫着，虚虚搂住日日树涉的脖子，无尽的快感让他微微发抖。

日日树涉吻了吻他被快感薰得通红的眼眶，又重复了一遍自己之前的话，“我不希望你只是我的圣诞礼物。”

怀中的人抖了抖。

“我要你的每一秒，”往下，是鼻尖。

“每一刻。”再到唇角。

“未来的每一天都请和我在一起。”

稍稍把唇分开，日日树涉稍直起身子，以便自己能直直的看进天祥院英智漂亮的蓝眼睛，“英智，把你的未来送给我吧。”

“真是狡猾呢，涉？” 皇帝陛下呼出的热气扑在日日树涉的脸庞上，毕竟他们靠得是那样的近。

“作为回礼，” 他一手按在日日树涉的后颈，稍稍使力，把之前那未完成的，只是两唇浅尝而至的相触变为了一个真正的吻，在再次分开时拉出暧昧的银丝。

“你的未来，我也收下了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 真的有散发着烤苹果派一般香甜气息的ky吗（笑），嘛不管了


End file.
